


did you seriously think i was dead?

by hanorganaas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I think they'd be awesome together, Kissing, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Work Marriage, glad you're alive, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nick doesn't have time to prove he is alive and takes desperate measures to do so.  (Spoilers for CA: TWS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you seriously think i was dead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> My friend ElasticElla requested a fic with the awesome FURYHILL.
> 
> This is my interperatation on what went down when Fury revealed to Maria he was alive.

Maria’s hands shook as she held the gun. She faced many enemies, gods included, some where able to lift fucking buildings with a snap of her fingers. But ghosts...was something new for her. Logically if there wasn’t a flood of emotions running through her head, fear, confusion and sadness she would know that bullets passed through ghosts like air.

But Nick Fury, the man who’s side she stood by for years as deputy director, the man she knew better than everyone else, the man she loved…..was dead nothing made fucking sense. 

“But the goddamn gun Hill,” Nick said, “you’re not hallucinating.” 

“You died,” Maria growled, “I saw you die on the operating table!” 

“I don’t have time for this,” Nick huffed. 

He never had time for games. He never had time for shenanagans. The world was spinning and there was a threat looming inside S.H.I.E.L.D. that needed to be stopped and every minute wasted trying to verbally convince Hill was another minute this looming threat grew stronger. He took Maria’s face in his hands and kissed her.

Lips crashed roughly in a long carnal need. The more feeling involved the more proof to Maria that he was alive and not some damn corpse on a slab. Nick pulled back gasping for for air.

“You’re alive….” Maria said blinking, “but h-”

“Now’s not the time for that...we’ve got S.H.I.E.L.D. to save,” Nick said.

Maria nodded her head, puttting her gun in her pocket and followed him out the door. There would be time for celebrating and rejoicing later. But for now that was on the backburner. The world, as always was in trouble, and it was up to them to make sure it’s inhabitants were safe to live another day. And they would save it….together.


End file.
